blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystallians (5e Race)
Crystallians "Shatter them all! For the Great Diamond!" -Korblox Diamante, a Diamond Crystallian General. Physical Description The Crystallians are not just one race, but are more so one group of races, all formed around four kinds of crystals; Diamonds, Amethysts, Rubies, and Emeralds. Aside from the Emeralds, which mutated into the terrifying Overseen, they all appear like crystalline humanoids, about 6 feet tall. They do not possess any facial features at all, merely having either indents where eyes, mouth, and nose would be, or having none at all. Diamonds can be either white, dark blue, or light blue, Amethysts can be dark purple or a light lavender color, and Rubies can be either a bright red, or a dark red. History Many millennia ago, when the gods were still creating the world, there was four "prototype" races created, before humans, orcs, elves, and other such races. Races formed of pure crystal, they were divided into four factions; Diamonds, Rubies, Amethysts, and Emeralds. The races, however, were much different than the gods expected. Due to their composition of pure crystal, they repopulated endlessly, but were almost impossible to kill, and never aged. The gods quickly, even with protest from Lady Creation, cursed the race. Almost all of them died out, however, the ones that did survive mutated into different beings. The three factions, Rubies, Amethysts, and Diamonds, do not have history of their mutations, as they were quickly cleansed by three beings, which are referred to as the Ascended Jewels; The Great Diamond, the Radiant Amethyst, and the Fiery Ruby. The three beings are giant sentient floating crystals, who telepathically speak with clerics and priests. However, the three crystals do not like one another; the Great Diamond believes that the world needs everyone to live equally, believing in the people to control society. The Radiant Amethyst believes that impulse and choices are evil, and must be controlled by a supreme leader. The Fiery Ruby believes that there was a reason that they were cursed, and plan to destroy the rest of the Crystallian race-including the mutated Overseen-and then destroy themselves, to complete a divine goal. Society Crystallian society is very different depending on which kind of them you visit. The Diamond society is very similar to ancient Athens; Everything is voted upon, by the people, with no absolute leader, with even the Great Diamond acting more akin to guidance. The Amethyst society is similar to Illithid's; They are all one large connected hivemind, that listens to each and every command given by the Radiant Amethyst, no matter the consequence, even if it would cost their life. The Ruby society is absolute anarchy, but, as chaotic as their race is, they are all fiercely loyal to the Fiery Ruby. Relationships The Diamonds of the Crystallian race are well-received from most races, even some dictatorships, such as Fontbones, due to their abundance of loyalty and kindness. The Amethysts of the Crystallian race are not, however, due to their hivemind being terrifying to those not in/controlling a hivemind or similar. The Rubies are surprisingly liked by many, as, while they have an intense hatred of the other Crystallians, they are typically friendly or neutral to other races. The only exceptions to this are the Mineralis, and Nothics, who the Rubies feel are too close to their kin to be allowed to live-especially the gemstone variety. Crystallian Names Crystallian first names are all similar, throughout the different subraces; They sound very rough, and typically have hard consonants in them, such as Korblox. Last names, however, are different. Last names are based on their gem, sounding very much or somewhat like them, such as Diamante (diamond), Mist (amethyst), and Ruby. Male: Korblox, Azurewrath, Rafael, Skarner Female: '''Zoria, Krimsynn, Risky, Karie Crystallian Traits Crystallians are a rough race, built sturdy, and are able to take hits fairly well. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age.'' Crystallians can live to be up to two hundred years, and are considered mature differently based on society; Diamonds are considered mature at 20, Amethysts at 10, and Rubies are considered mature at 13. ''Alignment.'' Crystallians are almost always neutral, with their alignment depending on subrace. Diamonds are typically Lawful, Amethysts typically pure Neutral, and Rubies typically Chaotic. ''Size.'' You are roughly 6 feet tall, and 160 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Crystalline Refraction. You have immunity to all radiant damage. Additionally, after being struck by radiant damage, your next melee weapon attack in the next minute deals an additional 1d6 radiant damage. At 10th level, this increases to 1d8. At 20th level, this increases to 1d10. ''Blindsight. ''You have 60 ft. of Blindsight, due to lacking any eyes at all. You are blind beyond this radius '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Terran. Crystallian Subraces Diamonds Diamonds are the most peaceful kind of Crystallian, though, that does not mean their military merit is nonexistant. On the contrary, before the races were divided by the Ascended Jewels, they were the most warlike, and still possess some abilities due to this. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Language. ''You can speak in Diamante. Diamante is a language consisting of smooth words and sounds, sounding more similar to music than it is language, and can only be spoken by Diamond Crystallians, and races that can mimic sounds (e.g. Kenku). ''Diamond Crush. ''Once per long rest, you can use your mind's primal warlike might when you strike a target with a melee weapon attack. You can add your level to one melee weapon attack once per long rest, provided the attack hits, as the same damage type as the weapon. Amethysts Amethysts are the hivemind of the Crystallians. Sometimes referred to as the "Crystalguards", due to how they act like guardsmen instead of free spirits. If you are an Amethyst who isn't in the hivemind, you do not know the location of Amethyst crystallians, and you do not have hivemind defense. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intellect score increases by 1. ''Hivemind Defense. ''You have advantage on all charm effects. You have resistance to psychic damage. ''Hivemind Telepathy. ''You have 30 ft. of telepathy. Additionally, you know where any Amethyst Crystallians are if they are within 200 ft. of you. ''Mind Explosive. ''Once per long rest, you can infiltrate a mind and input a very loud sound inside of it. If a target is within 30 ft. of you, you may use your action to deal 1d8 + your Spellcasting modifier (intellect if you have none) thunder damage. At 8th level, this is upgraded to 2d8. At 16th level, you may use this a number of times equal to 1 + your Spellcasting mod (min 2) per long rest. Rubies Rubies are the most chaotic of the Crystallians. Anarchists, with a strong sense of freedom, and a sense of suicidal purpose, they are terrifying to the unknowing. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Constructed Hatred. ''You have advantage on all attack rolls against Crystallians, and Constructs. ''Reckless. ''You may choose to have advantage on your next attack roll. If you do so, until the start of your next turn, all enemies have advantage on attack rolls against you. Category:Hall of Shame